


sassy me

by saturnes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Scenting, sub alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnes/pseuds/saturnes
Summary: xuxi sushiMARK U LET TEN FUCK U.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> um. so yeah my nsfw moots are always being BITCHES about alpha/alpha concepts (read: it’s literally just me.) SO i fuckin wrote this while in bed at five am uh. yeah. please support sub bottom alphas they deserve RIGHTS.

Mark couldn’t breathe.

He felt like the entire world was crumbling around him and the only thing that was left was the burn in his stomach that was steadily spreading throughout his entire body.

His hips were thrusting down onto the bed sheets below him—why he still had his sweatpants on, he didn’t know, but the friction of his sweatpants against his throbbing dick felt good, so it was okay.

Mark had always known he was different than other alphas, the scent of his fellow alphas made him want to bare his neck and let them mark him as theirs. He never had the dominant trait that all the other alphas seemed to have, it confused him and he was borderline ashamed of it, so he hid it from everyone else. Everyone except Yukhei, he’d told his best friend all about it one night when he was flat out drunk. Yukhei, the dumb omega, had laughed his ass off and made Mark whine and punch him (which Yukhei had complained about because Mark still had that alpha strength and that shit hurt). But, nonetheless, the next morning Yukhei had told him that it’s okay that he felt submissive rather than dominant. He told Mark that he was sure there were other alphas that felt the same way and probably some omegas who felt dominant rather than submissive. That had eased Mark slightly, but he’s still never told anyone.

Once he got into college, keeping that secret was a little harder. The university had paired him up as roommates with another alpha, Ten, and it was nerve racking when he felt his first rut coming on. The first morning he had felt it, Ten was still asleep, but Mark couldn’t help the whimpers that came out of his mouth. He tried to hold his thrusting back but, eventually, he ended up thrusting his hips upwards into his own hand. Ten had awoken soon and smelled Mark’s pheromones, bolting into the bathroom to give Mark privacy. He got ready entirely in there and told Mark he’d stay at his friend’s—what was his name? Jaehyun?—dorm until Mark told him he could come back. Mark had never been more grateful for an understanding roommate. Mark had spent the next three days in a haze, fucking himself, imagining it was another alpha, over and over until he was satisfied and fucked out.

The thought of his first rut in college brought the remembrance of Ten to his mind. He had classes today and Mark didn’t, so he was alone in their dorm. Mark tilted his head to the side and breathed in the scent from the other side of the dorm, Ten’s pheromones filling his lungs. Mark moaned and blinked his wet eyes open. He stared at Ten’d bed longingly, then looked at his bedside clock. It was around ten thirty, and Ten’s last class only started at eleven, so Mark had some time alone.

Desperately, Mark stumbled out of bed and kicked off his sweatpants, falling into Ten’s bed and breathing in the scent of the other alpha. Mark’s mouth absolutely watered at his scent; Ten had woken up and gotten out of bed hours ago, so his scent was faded, but he spent mostly every night in this bed and the smell of him was still very present. Mark buried his face into Ten’s pillows and whined, hand reaching down to grab his cock. He started stroking up and down quickly, moaning and whining at the sensations. How he fucking wished that Ten was here with him, that the alpha was with him and, fuck even better, inside of him. Mark had toys that he hid from Ten and used for his ruts, and in between when he needed it, but he’d always been too afraid to buy omega toys that had knots at the bottom.

“F-Fuck...” Mark whined in a high pitch. Even the thought of an alpha—Ten—knotting him made his cock drip. He stroked faster, thoughts of Ten fucking him and shoving his knot inside of Mark bombarding and swimming in his mind.

“Hyung, hyung, hyung,” Mark begged into the pillow, thrusting his hips into his hand. His free hand reached down and brushed over his bare hole, his breath stuttering when he made contact. He didn’t have the energy to go back to his bed and find his lube to fuck himself right now, but even the pressure of his fingers against him felt good enough.

“Alphaalphaalpha,” Mark begged, voice cracking when he squeezed his swelling knot. His mouth dropped open on a silent moan, back curling towards the bed, as his cock throbbed and kicked out cum. Mark panted brokenly, gasping for breath as he came, finally slumping down when it stopped. Mark was too far into his rut headspace that he couldn’t even think about what he was going to do about the cum on Ten’s bed, but he was aware enough that he reached for Ten’s bedside table for lube. He perked his foggy head up and rummaged around in the drawer until he found the bottle of lube. He squeezed a good amount—probably too much, but he couldn’t register that—onto his hand and spread it onto both of his hands. One hand began slowly stroking his red cock while the other reached back to his hole. He wasted no time pushing the first finger in, whimpering as the small feeling of being filled up. It was nowhere near enough, but it was a start. Mark squeezed right above his engorged knot to calm himself as he pushed a second finger in. Mark had always though that, for not being an omega, he could always take fingers and dick like he was one.

Mark whined whorishly as the sound of squelching hit his ears—whether it was from his hole or his dick, he didn’t know or care.

“Alpha, alpha, alphaalpha, oh my God, please,” Mark begged loudly, a third finger slipping into him and pressing deep. Mark tried hard to reach his prostate, but his fingers were always too small, leaving him unsatisfied.

“Alpha!” Mark begged, mouth dropping open so much so that he drools on the pillow beneath him.

Mark was so lost in his own world he didn’t hear the door opening, or it slamming when Ten saw the sight in front of him. He didn’t even question why suddenly his mouth watered at the stronger smell of alpha pheromones, specifically Ten’s.

Ten didn’t know what to say. He could smell Mark all the way from the dorm lobby. He knew he should let Mark be in his rut by himself, but he had felt his own rut coming on, so he couldn’t help himself from running up to their dorm. He certainly hadn’t thought he’d see Mark face down ass up, on his bed, thrusting fingers into himself while calling out for an alpha. Ten slammed the door shut, not wanting anyone to see Mark. The smell of Mark’s pheromones were so heavy in the air that he felt fucking drunk on it, his eyes drooping and his dick hardening. His dominant alpha side was fighting to come out and fuck if Ten could resist that with Mark in front of him.

Mark begged, voice cracking, for Ten—for his alpha. He was barely coherent and the feeling of his fingers plunging in and out of himself with his hand on his cock was driving him fucking insane. He could feel himself getting close again, fuck he could feel it in every bone in his body. His mind was screaming, he could feel every little thing and fuck, oh my God he was going to cum—

“Look at this,” Ten sang behind him. Mark froze. His dazed mind told him to spread his legs wider at the possibility that the alpha was in the same room with him, but he fought it and opened his eyes to see if his mom was really playing tricks on him.

But it wasn’t. Ten was really there.

Mark blinked warily, not knowing how to react with the way Ten was smiling at him. Mark slipped his fingers out of himself, the smell of Ten’s pheromones becoming stronger and stronger to Mark’s nose.

“H-Hyung... Um, this isn’t... what it looks like, I swear!” Mark sat up and tried to cover himself from Ten’s eyes, even though his mind begged him to submit to the other alpha.

Ten smiled and walked closer to Mark, reaching out to run his hand through Mark’s hair. Mark practically purred at the feeling of Ten’s hands in his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into Ten’s hand, practically trying to scent him.

“What’s kitten doing, hm?” Ten questioned. Mark’s breath rushed out of his lungs at the pet name. He raised himself up on his knees and put his hands on Ten’s chest, leaning into Ten’s neck and breathing in his scent. Mark rubbed his face onto Ten’s neck, doing his best to scent him. Ten chuckled and scratched his nails over Mark’s scalp.

“Were you playing with yourself without alpha, kitten? On alpha’s bed, nonetheless. That’s not very good of you, princess.” Mark whined into Ten’s neck and runs his tongue over his jugular, baring his teeth with the want to mark the other alpha.

“‘M sorry, alpha. Won’t do it again, kitten promises,” Mark mutters submissively into his neck. Ten laughs and roughly shoves Mark back onto the bed. Mark stares wide eyed at the alpha as he unbuckles his belt, kneeling one knee onto the bed. He leaves his belt unbuckled and reaches forwards to rub his hands over Mark’s soft inner thighs, making him shiver roughly.

“Spread your legs for me, kitten.” It’s not a request or a question, it’s an order, and fuck if Mark doesn’t do what he was told. He spreads his legs wide, bending his knees and letting the alpha run his eyes over him. Mark’s body feels like it’s on fire where Ten’s eyes trail, but Mark can’t tell if the burn is from his rut or from the alpha. Probably both.

“You’re so big for such a small, little alpha, aren’t you?” Ten asks as he grabs a hold of Mark’s throbbing cock. Mark whines and nods along to Ten’s words. “Useless, aren’t you? Just a dumb alpha who’s only good for getting fucked, and what kind of alpha is that, hm?” Mark pants and moans, cock twitching at the words flowing sweetly from Ten’s mouth. “What kind of good for nothing alpha can’t use their own cock, huh? What kind of alpha fucks their pretty cunt—“ Mark’s lungs empty, “—on another alpha’s bed while they’re alone? You can’t even own up to it, can you? The first thing you said when i walked in was ‘It’s not what it looks like!’” Mark sobs as Ten’s hand moves faster and faster against his cock. “It’s exactly what it looks like, dumb mutt. And do you wanna know what it fucking looks like?” Ten asks in a sweet voice. Mark looks into his eyes through his own wet ones and nods pathetically. “It looks like the dumb, useless cocked alpha wants me to fuck him, knot him and fill him so full of pups that everyone can smell it on you. It looks like you’re so desperate for cock that you’d have taken it from any alpha that walked in here—which you would’ve done, right? The door was unlocked, angel, any other alpha who smelled what you were doing could’ve come in. Kun, Jungwoo, even Dongyoung.” Mark’s mouth falls open as he cries, tears streaming down his face as hiccups escape his mouth. Ten’s words do nothing but light his entire body on fire, he doesn’t have to look down to know that his cock is red, throbbing and leaking all over himself and Ten’s hand. “You’re just a stupid, pathetic, cocksleeve. Good. For. Nothing.” Ten accentuates his last words with squeezes to Mark’s swelling knot as he slides his hand up and down. Mark gasps for air, back arching and tears falling as he cums for a second time. Ten strokes Mark all throughout his orgasm and watches as Mark comes undone beneath him. Ten feels his teeth begin to ache with the need to sink them into Mark’s neck, but he restrains himself. He watches as Mark falls apart beneath him, cock spurting rope after rope of cum onto his own chest and up towards his neck. Ten thinks that he could probably watch this forever, he knows he’ll never see something more beautiful than Mark. Especially in this state.

Once Mark comes down from his high, he blinks dazedly at Ten, eyes straying down to the obvious bulge in Ten’s jeans. Ten always wears skintight jeans, so it’s hard to fucking miss.

“Alpha,” Mark pants. He gathers his remaining strength and grabs the back of his knees, pulling them up towards his chest. “Want you,” he whispers brokenly. And Ten means brokenly, his voice is hoarse and it cracks through his tears. Ten takes his belt out of his pants and begins unbuttoning his jeans, making Mark twitch in anticipation.

“You want alpha to fuck your pretty cunt, yeah?” Mark shivers and nods enthusiastically, spreading his legs a little wider in submission. Ten runs his hand down the back of Mark’s thigh, down to his ass. Ten rubs his thumb over Mark’s glistening hole and pushes a single finger in. Mark’s mouth drops open and his eyes flutter at the feeling of, finally, someone other than himself touching him where he needed it.

“Alpha,” he whines, rolling his hips on Ten’s finger.

Ten ignores his plea. “Do you need to be stretched more, little alpha?” Mark shakes his head violently. “Why?” Ten questions. The blush already on Mark’s

neck spreads up to his cheeks.

“Want it to hurt, alpha,” he whispers quietly. Ten laughs and pulls his finger out, leaving a sharp smack right on Mark’s hole. Mark jerks and gasps out a moan, his hips twitching.

“If that’s what you want,” Ten comments, pulling down the zipper to his jeans and letting his cock spring free. Mark’s mouth waters at the scent of his arousal, now even more so spreading throughout the air. Ten pays Mark’s drooling no mind and spots his own lube on the bed.

“You were using mine? Stealing isn’t very nice,” Ten comments, drizzling lube onto his hand. Mark offhandedly thinks that he was borrowing, not stealing, but he nods anyways.

“‘M sorry, alpha,” he apologizes. Ten smiles as he jerks his cock, spreading the lube.

“It’s okay, kitten. Ask next time.” Mark nods excitedly as Ten presses the head of his cock against Mark’s wet hole. Mark can’t tell if his eyes cross or roll into the back of his head when Ten finally pushes in, but he doesn’t care. The only thing he cares about is Ten’s cock stretching him more than he’s ever been and filling him up to the brim with full, pure alpha.

Mark sobs brokenly as Ten’s knot presses against him. Mark feels so unbelievably full that he’s sure he’s going to burst at the seams.

“Alpha, please—” Mark cries, his cry being cut short as Ten pulls back and fucks back into his body. Mark’s back arches violently as Ten really begins fucking Mark in earnest. He pulls back til barely the tip is in, and then surges forwards, hitting Mark’s swollen prostate head on each time.

Mark’s mouth spills out a healthy, rhythmic stream of “alphaalphalpha,” as Ten fucks him so well that his head feels light.

“All you’re fucking good for, right, kitten?” Ten’s voice brings him back down to Earth. “Just being fucked and letting me use you for pleasure. Right?” Mark nods absolutely mindlessly and releases his thighs to scratch down Ten’s chest, hands eventually landing on Ten’s shoulders. Ten lifts Mark’s legs onto his shoulders and bends down, making Mark relocate his hands to Ten’s neck. At this angel, Mark can feel Ten so fucking well. The only thing going through Mark’s head is Ten’s name, the only thing he can feel is Ten, the only thing he can smell is Ten. And fuck if it doesn’t fee amazing.

“Knot,” Mark sobs, tears streaming down his face. “Knot, please, alpha,” Mark’s words are broken up by his hiccups each time Ten thrusts back into him. Ten fucks into him a few more times before pushing.

Fireworks. Mark sees fireworks. Exploding and igniting behind his eyelids as Ten’s knot pushes past his ring of muscles and fully into him. Mark not only can see every star in the galaxy, he feels as if he can reach out and grab one of his choosing.

Mark’s head is so light and fucked out, he’s mindless as he shouts Ten’s name and cums for the third time that morning. Ten thrusts shallowly, as much as he can while knotting Mark, a couple more times before tilting his head back, moaning Mark’s name, and releasing inside of the younger alpha. Ten’s cock kicks inside of Mark, and Mark twitches against him, panting and moaning loudly, all throughout Ten’s orgasm.

When Ten opens his eyes, he looks down to see Mark passed out. He laughs quietly and eases Mark’s legs off of his shoulders, making sure not to wake the boy. Though he’s sure he wouldn’t be able to anyways.

After the better part of an hour, Ten’s knot goes down fully and he’s able to pull out of Mark, watching, enticed, as his own cum spills from Mark. He grumbles about having to wash his sheets as he stumbles out of his bed. He gets a washrag from their bathroom wet with warm water and brings it back to Mark’s sleeping body, washing him of cum and lube.

Once Mark is clean, Ten gently lifts him and places him on his own (clean) bed. He pulls a blanket over Mark’s body, smiling down at the youthful boy. Ten brushes some hair out of his eyes and smiles.

“Cute son of a bitch,” he whispers with no menace.

Ten is about to walk away from Mark to get dressed when Mark’s phone vibrates next to his bed.

 

xuxi sushi

yoooo markles can i come to ur dorm? lmao some SHIT went down in my 9 am today and it includes that one german kid

 

Ten laughs quizzically at the text. He’s met Yukhei a few times since he and Mark had become roommates and he is quite the character. Ten opens the message and types a quick reply before setting the phone down beside Mark and getting dressed. Time to do some laundry.

 

markie poo

mark is currently asleep and probably won’t be available for the next few days. sorry yukhei. -ten

 

xuxi sushi

MARK U LET TEN FUCK U.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall asked and i mf delivered! heres chapter 2 (out of possibly more, im not sure yet!) enjoy!

Mark felt drunk, to say the least. His head felt light and he tripped over his own feet as he walked towards the living room of whomever’s house this fucking was. He was pissed, there was no denying that. Ten had told him they’d spend the whole night together at this party and that this would be their “coming out as a couple” attendance, but Ten was nowhere to be fucking seen. 

Mark mumbled to himself and drunkenly knocked back the last of his drink. He grimaced. He never fucking liked the taste of vodka. 

Mark stumbled back into the kitchen, weaving in and out of the way of drunk idiots, before he reached the drink table. He poured himself a good amount of vodka and took a long drink before collapsing against the counter. Mark stared through bleary eyes at the people surrounding him. There were some omegas, some betas and even fewer alphas. None of them smelled good to Mark, their scents all just seemed... off. Not what he wanted.

Mark glanced at the clock on his phone. Close to midnight, and the party had started at nine.

Ten isn’t coming.

Mark glared at his cup, threw the rest back, and stomped angrily out into the living room where people were dancing. In his drunken haze, he could tell he recognized the song, but couldn’t place it. It had a good beat, though, and Mark let the drunk omega he didn’t know press up against him. The omega smelled of alcohol and daisies, and the scent nearly made Mark nauseous, but he pulled them closer and just danced. 

“You come to parties often, alpha?” the omega asked into his ear. Mark shook his head no, because he really didn’t. He had come here for fucking Ten, who’d only abandoned him. 

“No, I don’t,” Mark said. Had he slurred? He thinks he slurred and, fuck, he’s drunker than he previously thought. This might not be a good idea. 

He felt the omega press up closer to him and press their lips against his neck, making Mark cringe. Yeah, this wasn’t a good idea. Suddenly, Mark’s mouth watered. His legs trembled and he felt butterflies in his stomach, he knew what that meant. He had to get out of there before he saw him. 

“I think I’m actually gonna—“ Mark’s head spun, he had just been pulled back roughly, separated from the omega much faster than he had intended, and landed on a person. 

“Fuck  off. He’s spoken for.” Mark whined drunkenly and clung onto Ten, nestling his face into the crook of Ten’s neck. Mark whined, forgetting where he was, and rubbed his cheek onto Ten’s neck over and over, even going so far as to grab Ten’s neck and force him closer. 

“Alpha,” Mark panted, now noticing that his pants felt tight. 

“Come on, little alpha,” Ten said, making Mark’s head spin even more so, before dragging Mark off upstairs. 

Mark followed behind Ten, clutching onto his hand and trying to keep up with the elder’s speed. Once they were in a bedroom, Ten threw Mark on the bed and slammed the door behind them. Mark whined, feeling hot all over (was it because he was drunk or because he was close to Ten?). 

“Alpha,” he panted, reaching out for Ten. Ten scoffed and kneeled over him, glaring down at Mark. Mark sunk into the bed and pouted like the dumb dog he is—Ten always had the ability to make him feel small and defenseless even though he was a well known, strong alpha. 

“‘M sorry,” Mark muttered, reaching up with one hand to touch Ten. Ten reacted too quickly, though, for Mark’s drunken self and grabbed his wrist tightly, not letting Mark touch him. “Alpha,” Mark whined, wriggling against the bed. 

“You think you’re allowed to touch me?” Ten gave Mark a look of pity—a look that said Mark was stupid. Fuck, Mark’s head felt light and he felt like he couldn’t breathe in Ten’s dominant presence. His breaths became short and uneven and, of course, Ten noticed. 

“Really, kitten? I couldn’t have said more then about ten words to you tonight. But here you are, panting and writhing on the fucking bed like a dumb bitch in heat,” Ten taunted. Mark whined breathlessly and canted his hips up, trying to get some type of friction because he was so hard it  ached . 

“Alpha,” Mark panted. “I’m sorry, really.  Please, just let me...” Mark tried once again to lift his hips up, but Ten reacted quickly once again. Ten’s hand wrapped around Mark’s throat faster than he could think and held him down to the bed. Ten leaned down, fangs bared in Mark’s face. 

“Stop.” Mark’s eyes widened, staring up at Ten. Without thought, he showed his neck to Ten, a true sign of submission to an alpha, and ceased all movements. Mark’s eyes squeezed shut, waiting for Ten’s teeth to sink into his neck and claim him, but it never came. Soon, Ten’s hand on Mark’s throat loosened up, but remained in place. 

“Dumb dog,” Ten muttered. He let go of Mark and stood up, walking to the head of the bed and sitting down, stretching his legs out in front of him. Mark turned and sat up, staring at Ten with wanting eyes. He hadn’t gotten a good look at Ten till right now and jesus, fuck did he look fucking good. So goos that Mark felt his own erection throb at the sight of him. 

Ten crooked his finger at Mark and ordered him, “Come.” Mark scrambled up to him and placed himself on his lap. Mark had to actively keep himself from grinding down on Ten’s thigh. 

“Did you have fun  dancing tonight?” Ten’s glare made Mark flinch, but he nestled up to Ten, torsos pressed together as he rubbed his face into Ten’s neck. 

“No,” Mark told him honestly. “I didn’t like dancing with someone who wasn’t you.” Mark felt sober now, he thinks it’s because of the way Ten smells. “Made me uncomfortable, I just wished I was with you.” Mark suddenly remembered why he was dancing in the first place. It was because he was pissed at Ten for ditching him. He leaned back and glared, surprising Ten. 

“I was only dancing because you said you’d be here—we’d be here as a couple—but you weren’t.” Ten frowned and pulled Mark towards his chest. 

“I’m really sorry,” he told Mark and maybe Mark had already forgiven him. “I got caught up helping Taeyong with his song, the one I told you about, and when I realized what time it was I rushed over here.” Mark sighed as Ten ran his hand through Mark’s hair, scratching at his scalp soothingly. 

“‘S okay, Tennie. Sorry I was mad,” Mark muttered. Mark felt the vibrations from Ten’s laugh and it made him smile, too. Mark leaned back just slightly to kiss Ten, grabbing Ten’s face with both hands and holding him like he was the most precious thing—which he was. Ten smiled into their kiss and rested one hand over Mark’s and the other on Mark’s waist. When they pulled away, they were both smiling like dopes, but Mark didn’t care. 

“Now,” Ten started, grabbing Mark’s hips and making him grind against his thigh. Mark’s smile dropped, as did his eyelids, letting Ten guide him against his thigh. Mark grabbed Ten’s shoulders and steadily rode his thigh as Ten let him—head tipping back and moaning Ten’s name loudly. Ten took the opportunity to mouth at Mark’s neck, sucking and biting marks into the small boy’s neck. He palmed Mark’s back and kept him close as Mark got himself off with his thigh. 

“Alpha,” Mark panted. Ten knew what he wanted. 

“Such a good, little alpha, hm? Aren’t you?” Ten asked and Mark nodded on a breathless moan. “Waiting all night for me. I could smell you as soon as I fucking walked into the house. You smelled like you would’ve let me bend you over the couch and fuck you in front of everyone, didn’t you?” Mark’s hips moved faster, more desperate at Ten’s words. “I would’ve, too. Fucked you in front of everyone. Let everyone in the house know that you’re my good alpha, just a good cocksleeve for me to use. Isn’t that what you are?” Mark nodded furiously, feeling his orgasm coming closer and closer. 

“Can I please cum, alpha?” Mark whined as Ten bit teasingly on his neck. Mark’s hips jerked at a particularly hard bite and Ten laughed. 

“Mhm,” Ten affirmed. The humming against his throat just egged Mark on, moving his hips faster and faster til he couldn’t breathe and fuck, fuck,  fuck, he was going to cum. 

Mark’s entire frame locked up, save for his rutting hips, and he pulled Ten close to his chest, grabbing a handful of his hair tightly as he moaned Ten’s name out into the dark of the room. Ten talked him through his orgasm, rubbing his back and telling him how good he was for him. 

Once Mark was finished, he slumped against Ten and whined breathlessly. 

“Are you okay, angel?” Mark nodded, fucked out and hanging onto Ten’d voice. “I’m gonna carry you to my car, okay? We’ll go back to our dorm for the night.”

“M’kay,” Mark muttered happily, rubbing his face absentmindedly against Ten’s neck. Ten lifted Mark into his arms easily and carried him downstairs, through the party and through the people crowding outside—all with a smile on his face. 

 

(and fuck if he doesn’t fuck Mark’s absolute brains out when they get home and Mark has to limp to his 8 am class.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope some of yall read this shit in church!

**Author's Note:**

> ion know what anyone was expecting out of that but there u fuckin Go. mark stans come support markten also NOTHING i made italicized actually came out in italics so suck my DICK ao3  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jenobigpup)


End file.
